Where She Belongs
by leona the lioness
Summary: AU. Hermiones life was normal. was normal. now however, shes in first year with Fred and George Weasley, learning to use magic, trying to find the snitch during quidditch, and blindly feeling her way through life as a witch. Plus shes helping Harry and Ron, two kids a year below her, with Voldemort. and then theres her love life... But hey, shes where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a multi chapter fic, and and au.

So Hermione is in Fred and Georges year, and harry and ron are one below them.

"Platform 9 ¾ ? That's impossible. There's no such thing right?" I ask, looking up at my mum, then back at the ticket

"Hermione, a month ago there wasn't any such thing is wizards! Why don't you go and ask . . . them!" mum tells me, pointing at a group of red heads

"Oh alright. I'll miss you mum." I say, giving her a peck on the cheek. She returns it with a warm smile as I dash across the train station to the clan of fiery haired wizards

"Uh. . . Excuse me, but um . . . could you tell me how to get to platform 9 ¾ , I'm badly confused." I tell the eldest redhead woman with a kind smile and a twinkle in her eyes

"Oh! Well darling, you just run, right at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the train." She replies with a smile.

"Run . . . into the wall?" I gulp "but . . . that sounds painful. . ."

"Oh it won't be. You'll pass right through!" a curly haired redhead tells me, then pushes his wire frame glasses higher on his nose.

"Percy, why don't you demonstrate for the girl?" The woman tells him

"Alright. Come on Errol, lets move." the boy, Percy, runs straight at the wall!

"_nutters, I am surrounded. By. Nutt- bloody hell, did he just-" _Percy has ran through the wall. Not into, through. His cloak billowing behind him.

I gather up my courage, put both hands on the trolley.

5

"_Maybe it won't like me because I'm a muggle born!"_

4

"_Oh don't be silly. You're a witch!"_

3

"_puh-lease, I'm not a- I can't be"_

2

"_then how'd you make that bully disappear?"_

1

"_magic."_

I dig my shoes into the concrete and run right at the wall

"_Oh my gosh, I can't stop the trolley! How? Oh my god I'm going to CRAS-"_

An odd feeling passes through me, like I stuck my hand in tapioca pudding.

The air that surrounds me is considerably cooler than that of the train station. And before me, is the most impressive steam engine I have ever laid eyes on.

I'm one of the last to get on, and the doors snap closed behind me just as the clock begins to chime. I'm slammed into the side of the isle as the train shoots from the station. A powerful roar fills the air it goes through the tunnel. I sigh; time to find a compartment…

Compartment one: full

Compartment two: semi full

Compartment three: exploding with magical people

Compartment four: full as well

Compartment five: well… they don't look to friendly…

Compartment six: oh my god! What are they _doing?!_

I move into the next isle, still looking for a place to sit for the rest of the ride, I begin to consider simply standing for the rest, or hanging out in the isle when I literally collide with one of the soon to be most important people in my life.

SMACK!

I slam into him, flaming red hair, twinkling blue eyes, and mischievous smile.

He quickly reaches out to steady me, as I totter, on the brink of falling into a pit of embarrassment. And, of course, on my bum as well. However the fates would have it all another way, Instead of him saving me and my dignity, which he was about to do, he to, took the long, harsh trip to mortification. Because when he grabbed me, he was still off balance, and then the train gave an unhelpful lurch, we were thrown to the cold, hard, ground.

"gah!" I cry out as I fall to the floor, "Ugh. Would you please get off me?" I ask the mop of red hair that is currently sprawled on top of my small body, crushing me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you were George, that's why I came around the corner." The boy tells me as he pulls himself off of me. When he's righted, he extends a hand to me, whether it's to shake or help me up, I have no clue, but I grab it anyways, for lack of anything better to do, and he pulls me to my feet.

"Why would you attempt to trample someone you know?" I ask him, terribly confused, and embarrassed

A mischievous smile alights his features and he replies, rather happily, "ah, a prank!" he looks down thoughtfully at me, before noticing I'm picking up the bags that I dropped when I was tackled, he asks "so do you need a compartment?"

"Oh no! I was planning to stand the entire ride." I say raising an eyebrow in amusement, "yes, I need a compartment."

"Well, we have one. It'll be a bit cramped but that's half the fun! So who are you?"

"I'm Hermione granger. And you are?"

"Fred Weasley. Prankster extraordinaire! Or I will be once I get to Hogwarts. Oh, old McGonagall will never know what hit her!" Fred tells me with a goofy grin on his face and a gleeful twinkle in his eyes, as he begins to pull me by my arm down the rows until we reach a compartment in the far back of the train, "and here we are. Hey guys! Look at what I found!" he exclaims, pointing at me as if I'm an interesting treasure he discovered in the halls.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." I say, giving a shy wave as I look at the faces around me, none look to aggressive or unwelcoming, so I decide to sit. I move to the vacant spot by the window and collapse, tired, only to wince as my hurt bum hits the seat.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Angelina, that's George, I'm guessing you know that's Fred, this is Alicia, Katie, and that's Lee."

"Hermione." I hear George ponder over my name. "No. Hermione simply won't do." He concludes

I squirm a bit, what does he mean I won't do? Did he want the window seat?

"Yea, it won't do." Fred replies.

It? What? He invited me here!

"Much too long."

"We hereby name you-"

"Mia." The twins finish together.

"Ignore them, they started calling me Angie." Angelina tells me smiling.

"ha-ha. Well, I suppose Mia could work." I say warily.

"Perfect!" Fred exclaims happily.

After about a minute of awkward silence lee says "So. . . Quidditch. . ."

I perk up. Quidditch always did seem like loads of fun. . .

"I'm going to try out." I announce to the group, a determined look about me

"For what?" lee scoffs, "you'd be killed if you were a beater, your too small for a chaser and they'd be scoring points like nuts if you were a keeper." Katie elbows him sharply in the side when he finishes his speech, to be honest, I had thought of all of this, and I know exactly the position that would suit me.

"True . . . which is why the position of seekers always interested me." I tell him carefully.

"You'd be marvelous as a seeker!" George pipes up

"Yeah, the one they have now is rubbish." Fred finishes

"He's pants at it." Alicia tells me

"You would be a great seeker." Lee exclaims, face palming himself at his over look

"Yeah. Me and Georgie are going to be beaters." Fred tells the group.

"I'm going to be a chaser." Katie says, and Angie and Alicia nod and say "us as well!"

"I'm an announcer, definitely."

"Yes you'd be great at that lee, you never shut your mouth." George says with a smirk

Lee made a few spluttering noises, went beet red, and turned towards the window, clearly set on ignoring him.

"Baby don't be like that! I thought we had something!" George said, before bursting into laughter.

I can't help but let out a chuckle at that, "so… seeing as we've got that out of the way… what year are you all in?"

"We're firsties!," they reply, grinning like nutters,

"Oh cool! I'm a first year as well." I say smiling happily, realizing I may have made my first friends.


	2. Lost

But alas, fate would have it differently for me, I was sorted into Gryffindor, along with the rest of our compartment, but only a day in and I was being ignored. The others obviously knew each other, it seemed the girls were all friends, and the boys were as well. They had all rushed off together after the feast, leaving me all by my lonesome. It had been a week of studying and making feeble attempts at friendship. But when all else failed, I opted for the library, I had always loved books, and reading would obviously remove the stress from me. As I read more and more, I lost track of time, so it was incredibly late when I returned to the common room, nearly 1 o'clock.

"She's so weird looking!" I hear someone say, I continue walking, deciding not to listen to the gossip and form my own opinion

"I know! Her hair is a bush!"

I freeze. My breath leaving me in a gust. "_It's not me, it's not me…" _I think, trying to ignore the voice in the back of my head that was trying to tell me the truth.

"And what a _nerd!_ She hasn't left the library in _eons!_"

I tried to blink back the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"She's such a freak! She can't even talk to someone without correcting them."

"_I was just trying to help…" _ I think as the first tears begin to fall.

"MMHM! And she's sooo annoying! Like, I can see why the others dumped her." The other girl replied

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for them, having to be stuck with her the whole ride."

"If it were me, I would have thrown the little muggle born out the window!"

"To bad they didn't!" the first replied laughing.

"_Maybe it's not you…" _I think feebly, grasping at straws.

"And what kind of name is Hermione?"

At that I'm done listening to the girls, and I leap back out of the portrait hole and run for anywhere else.

I end up at the great eagle the headmaster used as a door. Pacing back and forth. Tears still falling freely when I'm caught.

"Miss granger what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" McGonagall's voice asks me.

"I… I'm sorry." I say, attempting not to cry more.

At seeing my tear streaked face she softened. "What happened Hermione?" she questions gently.

"I just found out I'm not as liked as I thought…" I explain, tears still slipping from my eyes.

"Oh dearie. It matters not what they think. You Hermione, are great. Why else would you be in Gryffindor? The others don't know what their missing, Oh there, there…" she says comfortingly to the crying girl.

"I don't think I'm in the right house…" I confess quietly to the head of my house

"Oh but of course you are! You have the qualities for all the houses, but you chose friendship and bravery over intellect. And loyalty over cunningness."

"But what If I'm not meant for Gryffindor?" I ask her.

"Then you will still be in Gryffindor," she sighs tiredly, "look, if it really bothers you, you can talk to Godric. He is in the library with the other founders, in the portrait above the history of Hogwarts. But you must do it later, now you have to sleep. I can only imagine how tired you'll feel tomorrow."

I look at the professor and nod my head, Realizing that I really am tired. As I make my way back to the tower I wonder why everyone seems to hate me.

WHAT EVEN IS THIS


End file.
